


В круге света

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, POV, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Уже вечером, прежде чем аппарировать к себе, я подхожу к фонарю. Рассеянно провожу кончиками пальцев по блестящей черной поверхности. Металл неприятно холодит кожу даже через толстую ткань перчаток – отдергиваю руку. Кто бы мог подумать, что мои самые счастливые воспоминания будут связанны с фонарным столбом?
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7





	В круге света

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай, Орли  
**Рейтинг:** R   
**Тип:** фемслэш  
**Пейринг:** Лили Поттер (Эванс)/Марлин МакКинон  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Предупреждения:** POV, смерть основного персонажа  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

* * *

  
Тонкие длинные пальцы проворно застегивают мелкие пуговицы. Изящные узкие кисти быстро скользят по измятой одежде в тщетной попытке разгладить. В сырых предрассветных сумерках ее руки кажутся молочно-белыми, словно светятся изнутри.

Заворожено наблюдаю из-под полуопущенных ресниц за нервными, рваными, немного суматошными движениями. Она стоит ко мне вполоборота, лицом к окну. Безжалостно теребит широкий рукав мантии, закусывает губу. Гордо вскидывает голову, и волосы языками пламени рассыпаются по плечам. Красиво. Она очень красива. И я точно знаю, что она собирается сейчас сказать.

– Лили, – зову шепотом.

Она вздрагивает и чересчур резко оборачивается. Глаза блестят.

– Марлин, я… понимаешь… мы не должны, Марлин.

– Тшш! Не надо, Лил.

Делаю шаг в ее сторону, Лили отстраняется. Кого вы боитесь, миссис Поттер? Меня или все же себя? Губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке – глупая, нелепая, невероятно забавная ситуация.

– Извини. Я немного не в себе – ночка выдалась неспокойная, – изо всех сил стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно. Еще и руками для правдоподобности развожу: мол, не понимаю, что это на меня нашло.

Не знаю, действительно Лили верит или просто предпочитает принять довольно неуклюжее объяснение. Она какое-то время пристально рассматривает меня, потом кивает в ответ на свои мысли и, наконец, смеется.

Смеется, запрокидывая голову, громко и заразительно, как может только по-настоящему счастливый человек. В три шага пересекает разделяющее нас расстояние, виснет у меня на плече, глупо хихикает на ухо, щекоча горячим дыханием. И вот уже я складываюсь пополам, в неудержимом припадке сползая по стене на пол. И Лили тащу за собой. Сидим привалившись друг к другу, вздрагивая от смеха. Пропускаю момент, когда мои веселые повизгивания превращаются в тихие горестные всхлипы. Поднимаю растерянный взгляд на Лили – возможно, она хоть что-то понимает. А у нее на щеках поблескивают мокрые дорожки, и глаза испуганные-испуганные. Я, наверное, сейчас не лучше выгляжу. Эйфория прошла как-то слишком внезапно, и непосильной тяжестью навалилось осознание, что да, мы-то тут, в безопасности, а наши-то все еще там. _Еще_ там. Хочется в это верить. Мерлин, как же страшно!

Того времени, пока у меня в голове безумными скачками проносятся бредовые мысли, Лили вполне хватает, чтобы прийти в себя. Она крепко обнимает меня, то ли подбадривая, то ли ища поддержки, и быстро отстраняется.

– Пойдем на кухню, чаю, что ли, выпьем – на улице чертовски холодно. Меня и сейчас знобит.

– Можно и чего покрепче, – бормочу, тяжело поднимаясь, плетусь следом.

А на кухне сидит Люпин, угрюмый взгляд которого пригвождает меня к месту прямо с порога. Наверное, я бледнею. Лили, впрочем, тоже.

– Гарри? Что с ним? – тихо спрашивает она, относя мрачный вид мужчины совсем на иной счет, нежели я.

– С ним всё хорошо, – Рем наконец-то прекращает сверлить меня взглядом и поворачивается к Лили. – Долго не засыпал, а в остальном всё в порядке.

– А что же ты оставил его без присмотра? – выходит не слишком любезно, но я не могу сдержаться. Как же не вовремя!

Лили укоряюще смотрит, Рем не удостаивает ответом, но вновь принимается прожигать взглядом во мне дырки. Придвигаю к себе чашку – чай я не хочу, но хоть руки погрею. Вздрагиваю, когда где-то там за стеной с грохотом распахивается входная дверь. Почти обжигаюсь. В следующую же секунду маленькая кухня заполняется голосами, шумом, бессвязными радостными выкриками, весьма недвусмысленными экспрессивными выражениями.

– И откуда только взялись эти… – Сириус натыкается на суровый взгляд миссис Лонгботтом и буквально давится невысказанным эпитетом.

Фрэнк что-то обсуждает с Ремом, а Доркас оживленно вещает нечто жизнеутверждающее мне. Практически не замечаю ничего из этого. Я занята. Я наблюдаю, как самозабвенно обнимаются Поттеры, как лучится счастьем Лили, как Джей ласково гладит ее по волосам. Смотрю и пытаюсь понять, какая пикси меня укусила, что я полезла к Лили целоваться? Да еще и облапала ее всю, и раздеть пыталась. Щекам становится очень жарко, а мне самой невероятно стыдно. Это ж надо так было! Сразу после аппарации, еще даже не придя в себя после неожиданного нападения Упивающихся… Я точно свихнулась.

Благополучно пропускаю мимо ушей весь разговор, в реальность возвращаюсь, только когда чувствую, что меня стискивают в объятьях. А, это Алиса… Кажется, они собираются уходить. Ну да, вот и Френк уже у порога прощается с хозяевами:

– Нет-нет, Джей, и не уговаривай. Нам давно пора. Мы вообще к вам заглянули, только чтобы узнать все ли со всеми в порядке, а так сразу домой собирались.

– Передавайте привет малышу Гарри, – улыбается Алиса.

Я трясу головой, призывая так и норовящие разбежаться в разные стороны мысли к порядку. Получается плохо.

– Ой, ребят, а можно я у вас на диване покемарю пару часиков? – возбужденно щебечет Доркас. – А то спать хочется кошмарно, но домой же я в таком виде не заявлюсь – не хочу пугать родителей.

Только сейчас замечаю, что мантия Медоуз изорвана в клочья – восстановить, наверное, не получится, – и в крови, на коленях грязь, волосы растрепаны.

– Ну что ты выдумываешь, Дора! Пойдем, я постелю тебе в спальне для гостей, – Лили за руку уводит вяло возражающую Медоуз.

– Ну а мне пугать некого, – радостно улыбаясь, сообщает Сириус, – поэтому я домой. Луни, Сохатый, – прощается, поочередно пожимая руки, а вот дело и до меня доходит:

– Марлин, смотри не приставай к ребятам! Не забывай, что у Джея жена и ребенок, у Рема полнолуние на носу – ему силы потребуются. А то я тебя знаю! – Блэк нахально мне подмигивает, а у меня нет сил даже на то, чтобы разозлиться. Я лишь кисло улыбаюсь.

Джеймс и Сириус уходят, о чем-то громко переговариваясь, и я остаюсь наедине с Ремом. Он молчит так долго, что я уже начинаю думать, возможно, всё обошлось, но тут Люпин тихо спрашивает:

– Марлин, что на тебя нашло?

– А что такого? – выходит довольно грубо. Ну и пусть.

– Что такого? – потрясенно переспрашивает Рем. – Я вас видел! Как ты посмела, МакКинон?

Он даже ударяет кулаком по столу. В исполнении всегда мягкого и тактичного Ремуса этот жест выглядит нелепо, почти гротескно. И я взвиваюсь. Стараюсь сдержаться, но не получается.

– Ты хочешь знать, что на меня нашло? Хочешь услышать, как я посмела, да? Я могу тебе рассказать. Вот только ты не сумеешь меня понять при всем желании. Ты ведь, Ремус, не рискуешь ежедневно жизнью. Знаешь, что стычки подобные сегодняшней происходят постоянно? Знаешь. Но не принимаешь участия в делах Ордена. Скажи, Ремус, как часто ты смотрел в глаза смерти, чувствовал ее мерзкое дыхание? Ни разу. Тебе не понять, как же после такого хочется жить! Самой себе доказывать, что не осталась там, не погибла, не корчишься под чьим-то проклятьем, что ты вот же, здесь. _Живая_. А что касается того, «как я посмела»… Знаешь, Рем, не все такие трусы, как ты.

Наблюдаю, как Люпин бледнеет, и понимаю, что вот это было уже слишком. Мужчина медленно встает из-за стола и направляется к выходу. Бросаюсь наперерез.

– Ремус, постой! Я совсем не это имела в виду, – хватаю его за руки и практически силой тащу обратно к столу, усаживаю на место, а сама остаюсь стоять. – Прости меня, пожалуйста, Рем. Это было несправедливо и нечестно. Я же знаю, что ты просто не можешь, что ты болен, и это не твоя вина. Прости меня, Рем. Прости-прости-прости.

Повторяю, как заведенная. Опускаюсь на пол, подтягивая колени к груди. Продолжаю, не смотря на мужчину:

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Это было как помутнение. Лили такая жизнерадостная, обаятельная, невероятно яркая. И так непростительно близко. В ней столько силы и энергии. И, главное, она готова ею делиться со всеми нуждающимися… Знаешь, Рем, я очень нуждаюсь. И я не сдержалась.

Замолкаю на несколько секунд, задумавшись, и неторопливо продолжаю:

– Вероятно, ничего бы не случилось, если бы я не умудрилась сломать палочку в разгар сражения, а Лили не кинулась бы меня спасать. Удивительно, с Лил даже аппарация приятна: ни головокружения, ни тошноты, никаких противных рывков. Я не чувствовала ничего кроме рук, железной хваткой обвивающих талию, да жара прижимающегося ко мне тела, обжигающего кожу даже сквозь тяжелую зимнюю мантию. А потом я просто не смогла отстраниться, отпустить Лили. И я рада. Теперь знаю, каково это – прикасаться к солнцу, нежиться в его тепле.

Медленно встаю, по-прежнему не поднимаю на Люпина глаз.

– Мне, пожалуй, пора. И прости еще раз, Рем. Я не хотела тебя обижать, это просто вырвалось со злости.

– Марлин…

– Мне пора.

Выхожу не оборачиваясь.

А на улице снег с дождем, мерзко расползающаяся под ногами грязно-серая слякоть и низкие, давящие свинцовой тяжестью хмурые тучи над головой. Пробирающийся под мантию через широкие рукава и воротник холодный ветер и натекшая в ботинки не менее холодная вода. На сердце паршиво той особой вязкой муторностью, когда отчетливо понимаешь, что поступила неправильно, но объяснить, что именно не так, не получается. А на улице безысходно серо.

На контрасте с тусклым поздненоябрьским пейзажем всплывают непрошеные образы: ослепляюще яркая, невероятно живая, ирреально настоящая рыжеволосая хозяйка только что покинутого мной дома. Спотыкаюсь. Настолько правдоподобна нарисованная воображением картинка, что кажется, стоит протянуть руку, и я коснусь теплой кожи. Моя выдуманная Лили задорно мне улыбается и уходит, оборачиваясь через каждые несколько шагов и лукаво подмигивая. Оставляет меня одну. Зато теперь никакой промозглый ветер, треплющий мантию, не сможет сравниться со стылой пустотой, засевшей где-то у меня внутри.

Холодно. А я во время ночной стычки потеряла перчатки.

Захожу в первый же трактир и по каминной сети перемещаюсь в свою комнату. В одежде – лишь мантию скинула – забираюсь под одеяло. Пытаюсь согреться. Вот только, когда я засыпаю, меня всё еще знобит.

Весь месяц старательно избегаю Лили: не остаюсь наедине, свожу разговоры к минимуму, практически не заглядываю в гости. Естественно, мои грубые ухищрения не остаются незамеченными: Лили кидает на меня долгие и задумчивые взгляды, от которых бросает в жар, а Джеймс – мать его! – искренне обижается – и отца, и всех его родственников! – на очередной отказ.

_– МакКинон, ну как так?! Ты у нас уже целую вечность не была, – отчитывает Джей._

_Я лишь невразумительно пожимаю плечами._

_– Ладно, – всё же он отступает. – Но на Рождество ты обязательно у нас!_

_– Извини, Джей, я уже договорилась. У меня другие планы, – старательно изображаю сожаление_

_А Поттер еще потом долго дуется, как ребенок._

Хочется взвыть.

Зато Ремус смотрит одобрительно, старается поддержать и, когда надо, прикрыть – правдоподобную причину выдумать. Вот радости-то!

Но я еще не лишилась ума. Понимаю, что нельзя быть рядом с ней, что в любой момент могу сорваться, как той ночью. И что тогда? Второй раз стрессом и нервным перенапряжением не прикроешься. Но и сторониться Лили не могу. Не _получается_ у меня. Вот и мечусь по замкнутому кругу, спутником по орбите вокруг моего личного солнца – ни приблизиться не могу, ни уйти.

На всех собраниях Ордена в «Кабаньей голове», на всех вечеринках и посиделках у кого-нибудь из друзей я неизменно выхватываю из толпы ее фигуру и до конца вечера наблюдаю из самого дальнего угла только за Лили. Подмечаю мелкие жесты, греюсь в тепле улыбок, предназначенных другим, таю от ласковых взглядов, посланных не мне. И не осмеливаюсь подойти, потому что постоянное присутствие рядом с Лили Джеймса обладает слишком хорошим отрезвляющим эффектом.

Но смотреть-то на Лили мне можно. Я же не делаю ничего плохого. И плевать на укоризненные взгляды Рема, на тяжелые – Аберфорта и на излишне внимательные – Дамблдора. Безразлично их мнение, потому что только рядом с Лили мне бывает тепло.

А Рождество я всё же отмечаю у Поттеров.

Праздник получается волшебным. Большая украшенная разномастными игрушками и перемигивающаяся разноцветными огоньками елка вызывает детский восторг и непреодолимую жажду чуда.

В гостях у Поттеров, кажется, собрался весь Орден. Не успеваем мы еще даже сесть за праздничный стол, как мои надуманные принципы и старательно воздвигнутые границы рушатся с оглушительным звоном бьющегося стекла. Неосторожно шагаю по осколкам, не боясь пораниться.

Весь вечер я не отлипаю от Лили: что-то глупое рассказываю, заворожено слушаю, сижу слишком близко, то и дело, будто ненароком, прикасаюсь к ней. И держать себя в рамках приличий оказывается куда проще, чем представлялось весь этот месяц. Ровно до тех пор пока уже порядком набравшийся Блэк не замечает, что заговорившись в очередной раз, мы с Лили по рассеянности остановились прямо под омелой.

– Сириус, ты сбрендил? – онемевшие губы слушаются плохо.

– Нет. Я в трезвом уме…

На этой фразе Лили скептически фыркает, а волшебник продолжает:

– А ты, Марлин, похоже, совсем не уважаешь древние традиции. Так нельзя! – откровенно паясничая, грозит мне пальцем.

Наверное, я бледнею, потому что Лили обнимает меня за плечи и торопливо шепчет на ухо:

– Марлин, от него теперь не отвяжешься…

От ее жаркого дыхания по коже бегут мурашки. На короткий миг зажмуриваюсь от наслаждения, а открыв глаза, вижу прямо перед собой смеющеюся Лили. Она стоит слишком близко, и я пытаюсь отстраниться, но руки, все еще лежащие на моих плечах, не позволяют. Я еще не успеваю понять, что собирается сделать Лили, когда чувствую мягкие нежные губы, прижимающиеся к моим губам.

Отшатываюсь.

Сириус хохочет на всю гостиную, привлекая к нам внимание, Лили ласково улыбается. Я тону в изумрудной зелени ее глаз, плавясь от удовольствия.

Остаток вечера проходит, как в тумане. То и дело прикасаюсь к губам или быстро провожу по ним языком, пытаясь вернуть ощущение поцелуя. Хочется надеяться, что делаю я это незаметно. Мне еще хватает остатков здравого смысла, чтобы придумать уважительную причину для побега и со всеми попрощаться.

Морозный воздух – отличное средство от хмельных мыслей. Бездумно ковыряю носком ботинка снег, вычерчивая какие-то узоры. Постепенно прихожу в себя.

– Марлин.

Еще не оборачиваясь, я уже знаю, кто меня окликает. Я только не знаю, что ей могло от меня понадобиться.

– Ты забыла.

Лили протягивает мои перчатки. Когда я их принимаю, наши пальцы соприкасаются.

– У тебя холодные руки, – говорит она отчего-то шепотом и подносит к губам, согревая своим дыханием.

Я не знаю, что сейчас отражается в моих глазах, но, когда наши взгляды встречаются, Лили на секунду замирает, а затем заявляет, озорно прищурившись:

– Сириус прав: нельзя не уважать древние традиции. А ты, Марлин, меня так и не поцеловала.

Она тянется к моим губам. Я отстраняюсь. Хрипло выдыхаю:

– Здесь нет омелы.

– Зато здесь есть фонарь, – смеется Лили.

И мы долго целуемся в круге ярко-желтого света.

Перед аппарацией успеваю заметить темную фигуру, стоящую на пороге и наблюдающую за нами. Почему-то я почти уверена, что это опять Ремус. У него поразительная способность оказываться там, где не надо, и видеть то, что не следует. Теперь меня ждет очередной неудобный разговор, но это совершенно не мешает мне практически каждый вечер заглядывать к Поттерам. Просто чтобы лишний раз посмотреть на Лили, перекинуться с ней парой ничего незначащих фраз или же наоборот обсудить стратегию Ордена, очередной план Альбуса, сидя с Лил на уютной кухне, выпить чаю – я терпеть не могу чай.

Не понимаю, что поменялось, но присутствие Джеймса больше не отзывается тянущей болью в груди. Совершенно спокойно, не испытывая ровным счетом ничего, смотрю, как Джей обнимает супругу. Но и меня Лили тоже обнимает и вот также трепетно, едва касаясь, целует в щеку при встрече и на прощание. Так было всегда, вот только раньше не было этого чертового фонаря! И всего того, что под ним произошло…

Наверное, поэтому нравоучения Рема не имеют значения. Мы вновь сидим напротив друг друга на кухне Поттеров, и Люпин опять возмущается, как я посмела, увещевает, что так нельзя, говорит что-то о семейных ценностях и недопустимости моего поведения.

Ремус очень старается, подбирает красочные метафоры. Видя его усердие, честно пытаюсь хотя бы смутиться. Не выходит – я слишком счастлива. И, кажется, у меня не получается этого скрыть, потому что Рем бледнеет, а выражение лица у него становится таким, что кажется, мужчина в лучшем случае сейчас на меня накричит. Но нет, мы же в гостях. Несмотря на то, что еще в начале беседы сам установил заглушающие чары, он говорит очень тихо.

Ремус аргументировано повествует о моей никчемности, говорит, что у Лили есть семья, и рассказывает о том, какая она крепкая и хорошая – а то я не знаю. Заявляет, что мне тоже надо выйти замуж. Соглашается, что да, сначала мне будет трудно, но убеждает, что со временем это пройдет. Объясняет, что я не нужна Лили (а она мне).

Вскакиваю, словно меня подбрасывает, в два шага оказываюсь возле мужчины. Больше всего сейчас мне хочется его ударить. Так совершенно по-маггловски съездить кулаком Люпину по физиономии. Как у него хватает наглости рассуждать о том, чего не знает?! Я тоже могу много всего наговорить. Например, поделится мнением, кого из нас двоих я считаю ненужным, по-настоящему никчемным, бесполезным.

Но я еще помню, что Ремус – мой друг. Мой хороший друг. Понимаю, что он желает только добра. Пусть Рем напрасно берется меня судить, рассориться с ним будет неправильно. Поэтому резко разворачиваюсь и выбегаю из кухни. Из дома. Вот только аппарировать не успеваю.

– Марлин! – ее голос, звонко разносящийся в морозном воздухе, ударяет в спину, парализует не хуже Ступефая.

Надо бежать отсюда. Бежать от Лили. Мне не следует с ней разговаривать. Ремус прав, хоть и подобрал неверные слова. Нужно немедленно аппарировать.

Не двигаюсь.

Лили быстро идет ко мне, почти бежит – слышу, как хрустит снег под ее ногами. Кладет руки на плечи, обжигая тяжестью прикосновений. Разворачивает и долго вглядывается в лицо.

– Марлин, – произносит тихо, на грани слышимости, но для меня в мире не осталось других звуков. – Замерзнешь.

Лили притягивает меня ближе, обнимает крепче, запахивает полы своей мантии за моей спиной. В кольце ее рук невероятно удобно, тепло, спокойно. Пристраиваю голову Лили на плечо, утыкаюсь носом в шею.

– Щекотно, – мне в макушку хихикает Лили. Ее дыхание ерошит волосы.

Руки сами обвиваются вокруг талии. Стоим тесно обнявшись возле того самого фонаря. Дьявол! Это становится доброй традицией. Мне плевать.

– Что сказал тебе Ремус?

Вопрос Лили застает врасплох. Молча мотаю головой. Потом всё же нахожу силы, чтобы немного отстраниться, не размыкая рук.

– Ничего такого, – говорю уверено, смотрю в глаза.

– Угу. Ты просто вспомнила о каком-то неотложном деле и так торопилась, что забыла надеть мантию.

Молчу.

Лили тяжело вздыхает, укоризненно качает головой и решительно заявляет:

– Он извинится. Можешь быть уверена.

– Не надо, Лил. Ремус ничем меня не обидел, правда. Мы просто разошлись во мнениях, – вымученно улыбаюсь.

– Ладно. Пойдем в дом.

Я пытаюсь отстраниться и выпутаться из мантии. Лили не позволяет мне этого сделать. В гостиную, где Джеймс с Ремом потягивают бренди, заходим обнявшись. Лили усаживает меня в кресло, укутывает пледом, задерживая руки на плечах чуть дольше, чем нужно. Люпин вылетает из комнаты, не попрощавшись и громко хлопнув входной дверью.

– Что это с ним? – растерянно спрашивает Джей.

– Должно быть, вспомнил о каком-то срочно деле, – не без ехидства тянет Лили, передавая мне стакан огневиски.

– Даже мантию забыл. Странно, – удивляется Джеймс.

Мы с Лили переглядываемся и, не сдержавшись, смеемся.

Уже вечером, прежде чем аппарировать к себе, я подхожу к «нашему» фонарю. Рассеянно провожу кончиками пальцев по блестящей черной поверхности. Металл неприятно холодит кожу даже через толстую ткань перчаток – отдергиваю руку. Кто бы мог подумать, что мои самые счастливые воспоминания будут связанны с фонарным столбом?

Новый год решено встречать опять всей компанией у Поттеров. Вот только вечер получается далеко не праздничный. Все без исключения подавлены, в воздухе тяжелой завесой повисло тягостное ожидание, предчувствие самого плохого.

Дора пропала. Со вчерашнего дежурства Медоуз никто не видел. Все места, которые можно было, мы обыскали. Теперь остается только ждать.

Еще утром малыша Гарри отправили к Августе Лонгботтом – не место ребенку в доме, насквозь пропитанном мрачными предчувствиями. И вот теперь Мародеры планомерно напиваются, сидя за кухонным столом. Мы с Лили устроились на диване в дальнем углу гостиной. Я крепко сжимаю тонкие пальцы миссис Поттер, пытаясь хоть этим ее ободрить. Фрэнк, расположившись в кресле, как маленькую, укачивает Алису на руках. Остальные гости сгрудились возле накрытого праздничного стола, временами тихо переговариваясь, словно на похоронах.

Так мы и встретили новый 1981 год.

Изуродованное тело Доры нашли через три дня на маггловской помойке.

А еще через два дня ко мне пришла Лили. Вот только на этот раз моему личному солнышку не хватало света, чтобы разогнать холод и мрак, которые меня засасывали, – слишком реальны они были.

– Марлин, мы все скорбим, но так нельзя.

– Почему? – спрашиваю машинально, на самом же деле мне неинтересно.

– Марлин, пожалуйста, приходи уже в себя.

Лили берет мои руки в свои, но у нее не получается меня согреть.

– Зачем? – это тоже неинтересно

– Ты нужна мне. Возвращайся.

По телу обжигающей волной прокатывается чувство, смутно похожее на радость и признательность одновременно, но тепло не задерживается надолго, стремительно уходит, оставляя меня в промозглой темноте. Не могу подавить тяжелый вздох. Ложусь на кровать лицом к стене. Спустя несколько минут Лили опускается рядом – чувствую, как под ее весом прогибается кровать. Обнимает крепко, так что становится трудно дышать. Разворачивает к себе и целует. Целует, целует, целует. Торопливо, лихорадочно, жадно. Скулы, лоб, глаза, губы, кончик носа. Вновь губы, только на этот раз медленно, вдумчиво, изучающе.

Пропускаю момент, когда мы раздеваемся. Сама я справилась с одеждой или Лили помогла?

Она отогревает жаркими поцелуями, горячими ласками, обжигающими прикосновениями обнаженного тела к голой коже. Разделяя свое тепло на двоих, Лили вытаскивает меня, возвращает из той стылой безнадежности, в которую я погружалась последние дни.

Просыпаюсь рано утром. Одна. Но постель всё ещё хранит тепло ее тела. На тумбочке нахожу клочок пергамента, на котором ровным почерком выведено:

_«Я тебя жду»_

Улыбаюсь. Одеваюсь, наверное, так быстро, как ни разу в жизни. И уже когда возникаю на пороге дома Поттеров и стучу в дверь, понимаю, что вероятнее всего они еще спят.

С этого дня я практически поселяюсь у Поттеров. Во всяком случае, у них провожу времени куда больше, чем у себя дома. Мне доставляет удовольствие просто быть подле нее, помогать по хозяйству, пока сама Лили занимается сыном. Я же стараюсь лишний раз не подходить к Гарри – рядом с ним невнятное чувство вины, накатывающее на меня временами, становится четче, обретает форму и название. И с каждым днем это чувство становится всё более неотступным, сильным, реальным.

Не считаю, что своим поведением, навязчивым вниманием отнимаю у ребенка мать. Я ведь не хочу ничего такого. И я этого не делаю, правда? Но находиться долгое время с Гарри, нянчиться с ним, не получается – чувствую себя слишком виноватой. Но это не так! Мне просто нужно немного времени. Я тоже имею право на тепло. А тепло мне бывает только рядом с Лили.

Еще немного времени и я уйду. Обязательно.

А пока целыми днями нахожусь у Поттеров – домой прихожу только ночевать. Порой Лили провожает меня до фонарного столба, и мы с ней долго целуемся на прощание, не опасаясь, что нас излишне хорошо видно в круге яркого света.

Пусть видят. Всё равно я скоро уйду, оставив Лили в покое.

Мое идиллическое счастье, причудливо перемешанное с прогорклой безысходностью, длится 76 дней, в каждый из которых обещаю себе, что этот был последним. А потом становится известно, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть объявил охоту на Гарри, а значит и на Лили, ну и на Джеймса. Слава Мерлину, профессору Дамблдору удалось своевременно узнать о планах Упивающихся. Альбус обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

Мы с Лили как обычно расположились возле «нашего» фонаря. Март перевалил за середину. Снег сошел полностью, деревья стоят совершенно голые – унылый пейзаж.

– Марлин, профессор Дамблдор предложил обезопасить дом Фиделиусом.

Я знала, что у Альбуса хватит сил их защитить.

– Обряд проведем завтра. Хранителем будет Питер. Только ты никому не говори – все должны думать, что Хранитель – Сириус. Марлин, приходи сюда вечером, я скажу тебе адрес и проведу в дом.

Мое время истекло.

Хочется громко заорать, прижаться к холодной земле, чтобы хоть немного унять разрастающуюся в груди боль. Нет! Мне нужно еще чуть-чуть тепла. Оно необходимо! Мне требуется еще совсем немного времени…

– Не надо, Лил, – словно со стороны слышу свой глухой, надтреснутый голос. – Чем меньше человек будет знать, тем безопаснее.

– Но я же тебе доверяю! – Лили почти кричит на меня.

– Я знаю, – кладу руку ей на плечо, скольжу вверх, зарываюсь пальцами в шелковистую тяжесть волос – я же могу позволить себе последнюю ласку? – Но так действительно будет лучше. Ты ведь и сама это понимаешь, Лил.

А у меня появится возможность отучить себя от твоего общества. Пора уже. Мое солнце, к сожалению, не всегда будет меня согревать, ведь правда? Да и сейчас всё то тепло, которое перепадает на мою долю, предназначается не мне. Я краду его у Джеймса. Да и Мерлин с ним с Джеем – он взрослый человек, переживет. Но я ведь обкрадываю и Гарри – твоего сына, Лили. Это непростительно!

Докатилась, ворую у детей! Ты не представляешь, насколько гадко себя чувствую. Ремус тогда был прав: я действительно никчемна, не нужна тебе. А вот у меня не выходит жить без твоих улыбок, взглядов, мимолетных прикосновений, редких поцелуев – замерзаю. На самом деле будет лучше, если я забуду твой адрес, Лил, потому что сама не перестану ходить к тебе. Как же отвратительно. Я отвратительна!

Но этого, естественно, не говорю.

– Хорошо, Марлин. Но я буду ждать тебя завтра вечером, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявляет Лили.

Она решительно меня обнимает. Поцелуй получается отчаянным и горьким, а еще соленым. Интересно, кто из нас плачет? Обе.

– Увидимся после войны, – шепчу в самые губы

На следующий вечер не прихожу. Еще днем выпиваю убойную дозу снотворного зелья, чтобы точно не поддаться искушению в очередной раз.

Я себя, оказывается, недооценивала – моей выдержки хватает на две недели, а потом каждый день, когда только начинают сгущаться сумерки, аппарирую в Годрикову Впадину. До ночи стою, привалившись плечом к фонарному столбу, устремив взгляд в пустоту. Разумеется, ко мне никто не выходит из невидимого дома, но приятно думать, что Лили наблюдает за мной через окно.

Время тянется убийственно медленно и ужасно скучно. Поэтому, когда в середине июня к нам в дом в поисках Сириуса вламываются Упивающиеся, я почти рада – хоть какое-то разнообразие и пусть сомнительное, но всё же веселье. Сражение завязывается настолько жаркое, что на мгновение мне даже кажется, я смогу согреться огнем азарта и адреналина. Напрасная надежда. С тех пор, как спряталось мое солнце, мне всегда зябко.

Грудь взрывается острой болью. Мантия, мгновенно пропитавшаяся вязкой горячей кровью, становится непосильно тяжелой. Падаю на колени. Непослушные, искривленные гримасой боли губы растягиваются в горькой ухмылке. О, Мерлин, как же глупо! В собственном доме.

Ослабевшей рукой пытаюсь поднять палочку. Вспышка чьего-то заклинания бьет по глазам, а я вижу лишь яркий свет фонаря. Луч Убивающего Проклятья двоится. Я тону в изумрудной зелени глаз Лили. Холод, сковывающий мое тело последние месяцы, уходит.

Так тепло

_Декабрь 2012_


End file.
